


oh, your love is sunlight

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: DESPITE THE TAGS THIS IS ACTUALLY VERY SOFT I PROMISE, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Overworking, Post-Graduation, Relationship Study, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: The sun and his devotee.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	oh, your love is sunlight

Keito's been staying late working every day for almost a week now. Eichi had let it go on for a while, knowing that being too insistent on him not working too hard only caused conflict, but this had been going on for long enough. Keito looked more tired every time he saw him. Yes, there was a lot to do, with ES as new as it was, but that didn't mean Keito didn't need a break like the rest of them. Eichi would make certain that he took one.

He opened the door quietly. As expected- there was Keito, still working. He seemed so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't even notice Eichi's presence, not until Eichi was right in front of his desk.

"...Eichi. What are you still doing here?"

"Keito, you need to rest. I worry for you," He reaches out to still the hand writing. Keito sighs, frustration and resignation warring in his expression. 

"I have to finish this, Eichi," He says, voice sounding as exhausted as he looks. It makes Eichi's heart ache. He _knows_ the easiest way to get Keito to listen to him, and in this situation... He doesn't feel bad about using it.

"If not for yourself... spare a moment for me?"

"Eichi, I..." He trails off at the way Eichi's brilliant blue eyes gaze at him pleadingly. "...A small break. That's it."

Eichi smiles softly, tugging Keito by the hand to follow him. Eichi needs to remove him from the environment of his office, otherwise he knows he'll only think of the work still sitting on his desk, so he takes Keito to his own. The way Keito doesn't even argue is telling of how tired he is. How many nights had he lost sleep over work recently? Refused to rest? Keito worked so hard and never asked anything in return. His dedication to work (to Eichi) would be the death of him... He sits in his chair, turned towards were Keito is still standing, weariness in every line of his figure. "Keito, would you allow another request?"

"What is it this time?"

"Get on your knees," it's not a _command,_ not the way those words could be. It is, as he'd said, a request, though there's a firmness behind it nonetheless.

Keito stares at him, shocked. A flush comes over his face a moment later, "E-Eichi-"

Eichi laughs softly, a hand going to Keito's cheek, stroking it gently. It quiets him. "Are you having dirty thoughts? It's nothing like that, I promise," this seems to sooth some of Keito's nerves, "I want you to relax. You're so stressed all the time. Won't you give yourself over to me so that I can help?"

There's a long moment of silence between them. Eichi doesn't break it- he's asking a lot, he knows. He always does. If Keito doesn't agree then he'll accept it. But he's so tired of never seeing Keito be at peace. Nothing ever seems to work on him, it's impossible to keep Keito in a calm state for any reasonable period of time. His worries and constant urge to work always overtake him. Eichi only wishes to ease that, to take Keito's unrest for a while, in any way possible.

"Alright," the word is so quiet that if the room wasn't so still he wouldn't have caught it. Then Keito's kneeling in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

His desk being next to the window allows the sunlight to come in- he'd positioned it here specifically because he'd always liked how the light framed his desk in the student council room and had wanted to replicate that- but now he finds himself even more pleased with it. The golden afternoon light hits Keito at an angle that makes him seem to glow, hair haloed in light and eyes bright. Emperor and Devotee, positions a definition of such. Isn't that how it's always been for them? (Does Keito know that Eichi is just as devoted to him? That he would do anything in an instant to give him happiness?)

"Good boy," and Keito's eyes snap back to him at those words. Eichi smiles. Keito is so cute and so, so predictable in his reactions.

He removes Keito's glasses, slowly- Keito could reach up to stop him if he wanted to. Eichi knows that he usually dislikes being without them, so he expects such a reaction. But he allows it, doesn't move to prevent it from happening. It's a pleasant surprise. He carefully places them on the desk, out of the way, before returning attention to his Keito. "Don't think about work, just focus on me, alright?"

He only has one goal here, and it's to make sure that Keito is as relaxed as possible. Eichi reaches down to run his fingers through Keito's hair- a gesture of fondness, one that he hopes will be comforting. Keito's eyes fall closed, tilting his head just a bit to lean into the gentle contact. Eichi hums softly as they remain this way, something just to break the silence. The tension Keito had been holding all day seems to slowly melt out of him before Eichi's eyes. There are few people who would allow Eichi this. Few that would trust him with their vulnerability- but Keito does, and he'd known that, but seeing it so clearly displayed makes him feel warm. Keito's heart belongs to him, he has been trusted with it. He'll take good care of it.

(After all, his own heart belongs to Keito in equal measure.)

Keito's eyes open after a while, adoration clear in them as he gazes up at Eichi. He hopes that's it's just as clear to Keito that he feels the same. He hopes Keito doesn't think this is one sided. "Do you feel better?" He asks.

"...I do. You were right about me needing a break."

Would it be too bold of Eichi to ask...? No, hardly. Not after this. "Keito, would you come home with me tonight? I'd like to make sure that you're taken care of properly. You don't ever do it yourself, you know..."

"You've done enough for me already, I can't ask for that," He says.

"You're not asking. I am. Please?"

"...I won't say no, if it's what you really want."

"It is. You always take care of me, don't you? Let me return the favor for once." _You work yourself too hard for my sake,_ he wants to say, _please think of yourself more._ He's sure the sentiment comes across even if he can't bring himself to speak those words aloud. He'll make sure that it does.

They remain where they are for a while longer. There's no need to rush- they have all the time they need.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize my writing style, no you don't.
> 
> May take it off anon eventually but
> 
> Update 11/16 yes it is no longer anonymous do not @ me thanks


End file.
